The Core (Gyrohem)
Backstory The "soul" of Gyrohem. It is the thing that keeps it standing. What keeps it more powerful than other planets. It shows no emotion. No empathy. All it does, is watch and keep the world stable. This being, is the Core. The true God of Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality The Core's appearance varies, but its usual appearance is that of a silhouette of a man in dark red flames. Other times, it can look just like a simple blob of fire.The Core has no real emotion. Its only goal is to watch, and at rare times, "protect" the world. This "protection" though usually costs thousands of lives, but at the same time, it saves millions. Many don't like this, and some people even go into the direct middle of the world, and challenge the Core in battle, usually for revenge... ...They always fail... Although, as long as they're not a huge threat to the world, the Core will not end their life. Powers and Stats [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]:' At least '''1-B '''Name: The Core, the True God of Gyrohem Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: N/A Age: ?? Classification: The "Soul" of Gyrohem, the True God of Gyrohem Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, 'Infinite Amounts of AuraAura(Aura is like a shield. It can protect against things such as sword swings, explosions, and even falling into lava), Aura Manipulation, [[Adaptation|'All Types of Adaptation']], Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation , Enhanced Senses, Flight, Low-Godly Regeneration,' Close Weapon Mastery, Type 2 Teleportation , Power Negation , Type 4 Ability Replication , Precognition, Energy Resistance, Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, '[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]:' At least ''Hyperverse level (To show its power every-time someone challenges them, the Core would start off by summoning, then destroying a 13th dimensional structure. Fought another being similar to it, destroying millions of multiverses in their battle)Speed:' '''Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Infinite Speed' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Hyperversal[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: 'Unknown '(The Core was never shown with any real damage)Stamina: Unknown, possibly '''Infinite'Range:' '''U'nknown Standard Equipment: Nothing noteworthy Intelligence: Average Human, Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: Nothing noteworthy Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Corruption Orbs: '''The Core shoots out small black orbs. When it connects to something, a massive explosion that ignores all durability is made. The explosion's range can go from a meter, to being universal, depending on how much power the Core wants it to be. '''Pheonix Flame Punch: '''The Core "punches" through the enemy. The attack would phase through anything, but whatever it goes through, will burn up from the inside. The flames that will burn the target are infinitely hotter than the sun. These flames also ignore fire resistance. Feats *Fought a being similar to him, destroying millions of multiverses in the battle. It is unknown how the battle ended. *Fought Linx Rifelson, who had the three God Blades, each with devastating abilities. (Whenever Linx tried to use a God Blade against the Core, their abilities were always negated) *Nothing noteworthy. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Additional Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Varies Likes: None Dislikes: None Eye Color: Unknown, possibly red Hair Color: Unknown, possibly red Hobbies: None Values: Unknown | Watch over and protect the world Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Pictures -Work in Progress